The main goal of the Developmental Core (Core B) is to advance and promote HIV/AIDS research at the Chicago D-CFAR. The three institutions that comprise the D-CFAR have a diversity of strengths in basic, linical and social/behavioral science. However, there is a need to better integrate these research efforts across institutions as well as enhance our HIV/AIDS-related funding, especially at RUMC and Cook County. This can be accomplished by attracting and supporting new investigators to the HIV/AIDS research effort, especially young investigators beginning their career and also by encouraging the initiation of interdisciplinary research. This core will enhance all of these efforts by the following aims;1) To solicit, review and award pilot project grants with the goal of promoting innovative and collaborative and interdisciplinary research in HIV/AIDS. Funding will be for one year with a possible second year;awards will be prioritized for three groups: young HIV/AIDS investigators, new HIV/AIDS investigators and projects that promote interdisciplinary research, i.e., create linkages between investigators who are interested in social/behavioral, clinical and basic science research. 2) To develop and coordinate a mentoring system for young HIV/AIDS investigators. Interactions of a young investigator with an experienced and trusted advisor or group of advisors can aid in technical and non-technical decision making. This will be achieved by forming mentoring groups consisting of one primary established investigator with expertise in HIV/AIDS research and training along with additional mentors to provide needed expertise. Appropriate pairing of mentors with junior investigators will facilitate development of specific research directions and ideas, and enable positive critical feedback for potential manuscripts and grant proposals including NIH K or R award series. 3) To award travel grants to enable travel by trainees to present work at national meetings. Travel by trainees to scientific meetings in order to present work, meet potential collaborators and hear up-to-date presentations is a critical part of career development. The Developmental Core will be directed by Dr. Gregory Spear (RUMC) and co-directed by Dr. Ron Hershow (UIC). Dr. Spear is an experienced grant reviewer and is currently a regular member of the NIH/AIDS SBIR/STTR Biological Sciences Study Section. Dr. Hershow also has extensive experience reviewing NIH grants.